More Than a Girl, Less Than a Man
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Wherein Yui has reverted to her feminine self. Set right after the "goddess arc". BONUS: Yui gets into playing the PFP. Pairing: KeimaxYui HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUI GOIDO 10/10/2012


**More Than a Girl, Less Than a Man**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Wherein Yui has reverted to her feminine self. Set right after the "goddess arc". Pairing: KeimaxYui HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUI GOIDO 10/10/2012

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"The remakes are definitely nostalgic… this brings back mem-"

"Ah!"

Somewhere in the sudden mess of limbs from the unexpected impact was Keima. He was out of practice ever since the whole thing with goddesses and whatnot so he had to catch up on all the stocked games which were piling up. Unfortunately, he still had to go to school or else his mother would confiscate everything… he didn't want to die an early terrible death. Which is why he tried going to school in "God of Conquest mode" but didn't count on bumping into someone. Expertly, he caught all the PFPs and promptly saved each game.

"That was close. I forgot to change my setting from manual to auto."

"I'm really sorry!"

"Never mind that…" How annoying. His game time got cut by… "Yui?!"

"Keima-kun?" They were suddenly staring at each other. She only realized this after seconds into it which caused her to gasp and apologetically bowed. "Ah! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

Yui Goido. A previous conquest target successfully captured and recaptured during the goddess hunt. Most notable for her continuous advancements as a player and crossdressing. At least, that's how he remembers her. But the Yui in front of her… is everything not previously described. She had a girl's uniform on and had her hair done like it was before, very traditional, very feminine. It's as if she reverted to herself before the conquest.

What is with her today? Sudden change in outfit and plausibly behaviour. It's not yet confirmed until checked so Keima did just that. He steadied her and made sure to hold her firmly on the shoulders, quickly adopting the prince type role. "You should be more careful. You're so delicate that I worry about you."

She blushed and tried to look anywhere but at him. "Th-thank you. I'll try to look where I'm going next time."

Confirmed. This is without a doubt, the Yui before his conquest. But she called him by his first name so what is going on? Split personality? No, too redundant. There is no such thing as a duplicate of character at least in games. What is with this flag? Will this complicate things?

"Umm… Keima-kun… you're still… holding… me…" Why was he staring at her like that? She felt uncomfortable… but in a good way. Probably because it was Keima-kun and not someone else.

"Oh, my bad. It's hard for me to take my hands off someone so beautiful." Whatever is happening it's none of his concern. In any case, this is a good thing. He'll be able to raise her love points without having to go on multiplayer mode. "Must we always meet like this?"

"Huh?"

He chuckled. "When we meet, we usually crash into each other." Then he gave her his most charming smile. "I guess you're just that attractive and I'm that attracted to you. Fate just wants us together."

"Eh-… Umm… I g-guess so… Umm…" By now she was flushed all over and probably incoherent from what he was saying.

"I have to go now though. Don't worry, I'm sure destiny will have us colliding again sooner or later." That actually worked better than he thought. This makes her easier to handle. Problem dismissed. But saying farewell isn't enough when it comes to exiting conversations. It's important to leave a lasting impression. "I look forward to it."

Even though he said that, how come… it still bothers him? No, it doesn't bother him in the slightest! That's right, it's already been solved long before it ever happened. The reason behind this mystery flag is… because she is a REAL girl! The REAL always defies all sense of logic.

"What's wrong Keima-kun?"

It's not like he's worried or anything. He's just adapting. A true gamer knows how to adjust accordingly to unforeseen events. These are what _random flags _are for! These are flags that are triggered more out of luck than love. They come at you when you least expect it and oftentimes when you least need it. To put it simply, in REAL terms they are what you would call _blessings in disguise._

"I thought we could eat lunch together."

Character study. Updating facts. Research. Call it whichever you want but he is not checking up on her. A god of games must not show mercy towards a REAL girl. It is taboo!

"But why here?" In a completely desolated corner of the school where not even grass could be found.

"This may sound selfish but I really wanted it to be just us. No one else." Or to be more specific, he didn't need any red flags. Anywhere else could easily have them meet with other conquered targets. The last thing he needed was a heated confrontation.

"I see. I'm really sorry, had I known… No, that's not it." Yui struggled with her words which made her look as delicate as he had called her earlier. "Even if I hadn't known, I should've prepared you bento, I'm sorry."

"Actually, I hadn't known either."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier when we bumped into each other, it just occurred to me that I wanted to spend more time with you." First, establish the grounds. Set the pace. This is Conquering 101. "I guess I already miss you that fast and that much."

"I-I think we should eat now."

"Looks like I got distracted again." Occasionally, let the heroine lead but only little decisions. Also, use the flag at hand or in this case, _lunch together flag_. "Thanks for the food."

"Thank you for the food."

"Wow, that looks really good. Did you cook it?"

"Yeah, they let me do it this time."

"They should definitely let you do it all the time." Look a bit embarrassed but don't overdo it. Muster a faint blush if you can. "Don't get me wrong. It's not that I want to overwork you but it's just that I'm sure you'll make a better cook than your chef."

"Not really. I'm just doing what I was just taught to do." She was about to comment on his lunch but failed to when she couldn't find it as her eyes scanned him. "Huh? Where's yours, Keima-kun?"

"Crud. I was so excited that I actually forgot all about it!" Lie. This is a forced event, ergo, the lack of preparations. No one brought two lunches but with individual bentos then no development would happen. In times like this, one must compromise! "Wait for me, I'll just get it in one sec."

Five… four… three, two, one. "Umm… We could share mine." She grabbed him shyly by the sleeve.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I don't usually finish everything anyways."

"Thanks! You're a real lifesaver, Yui." Regardless of the setting, it is imperative to share food in this kind of flag.

"How is it?"

"Better than I expected considering that I already had high expectations."

"Really? I'm glad you liked it." She smiled very fondly and to be honest, she looked beautiful. However, he hid his own frown from her. Something was just amiss. It wasn't the smile he remembered. It wasn't the one he was looking for. It just wasn't.

"Ahhh…" It would be rude to ask bluntly for her to feed him so he had to be subtle by opening his mouth. Eating is never complete unless fed by the girl.

"Oh, here." Keima ate whatever that scrumptious thing she placed in his mouth.

"You should have some too." And vice versa. He fed her this time. Eating together is just like love: it's a two way process. Once that connection is established, anything goes from there. The key in everything is elusiveness. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She wondered.

"Nothing. It's just that I thought I'd never see this side of you again."

"This side… of me?"

"Usually, you're more forward and act all boyish."

"I am? You must have me mistaken for someone else." She looked away bashfully.

"Eh?"

"I've always been like this."

"I see…" Another unexpected development! What is with this plot hole in the backstory? "Will you stay like that?"

"Of course. It's not like I know any other way to be myself." The look she gave her was purely innocent. Whatever this event was, she wasn't conscious of it. Due to an unexplained reason, Keima suddenly felt like he was sinking.

"I guess so." What is this feeling? It feels like he just got the BAD END in a game. Impossible. This god has never ever seen one not unless heard from the poor lost souls who visit his site. But then again, if he hasn't seen one then how would he know if he's in one? Is this what it was? Right now, he feels helpless, despair and defeated. This is a situation of the REAL but he was just as affected. Pathetic, a god like him to succumb to the REAL. And yet, Yui… she was gone forever.

"I'm really happy that I got to eat with you, Keima-kun."

"I am…" There's still a way to convert flags. "I am…" There's always a way back to a route. "I'm not." Classical move is to shock the heroine while she's off guard.

"…What?"

"I told myself I'd be happy with this but I'm not." Why did he sound so desperate? This was all just part of the act, right? Then why did the pain feel so real? "This isn't like you, Yui!"

"What are you talking about?" She shook at his sudden outburst and for the first time, she was afraid of him.

"Don't joke around with me!" He yelled which caused her to flinch.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am _I _doing this? Why are _you _doing this!"

"Y-you're scaring me."

"Come back…" He held her by the shoulders just like he did earlier that day only shakier from all the emotions. She looked terrified but he didn't care. This wasn't her. He didn't notice it but he was yelling with more force than he intended to, with more feelings than he'd admit to. "Come back to me, Yui!"

"Keima-kun!"

"…Yui?" He snapped into his senses. He was at the school gate.

Could it be… another glitch in REAL? Whenever he enters the school grounds he always ends up in a parallel world. So was everything just a dream? He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Somehow, he was relieved to be back. It's not the 2D world like in one past dream but he wanted nothing of the half-hearted world he was previously in. Yui was right in front of him, the real Yui in all her tomboyish getup and attitude. He didn't know how or why he was happy.

"If you keep standing there, you'll be late for class." She grabbed his hand unceremoniously. "We should go in together."

"Let me go!" He abruptly retracted his hand. Just because he was glad doesn't mean he could be so easily swayed.

"No." She was used to this. Keima-kun would always brush her off but she couldn't help but think of how cute he looked like when he does it. Life won't give you what you want if you quit after the first try. That's why games had retries or so he mentioned one time to her not that he needed any. Boldly, she intertwined her fingers with his and looked at him straight in the eyes seriously. "A guy like you is hard to come by. But it's harder to let you go."

He went back to his PFP and paid her no attention. She's definitely assuming the player role much to his relief. "Too cheesy."

"Was it too much? But don't all guys talk like that?"

"In the dramas you watch, maybe."

"I'll try to think of something better next time." Then she smiled. That was the smile he was looking for. Her infectious smile. "But I won't take back those words. I meant what I said."

"Saying things so carelessly. Tch. Such flaw is only apparent in the REAL."

"I may have my imperfections but you're no different too, Keima-kun. You're still part of the real world too, you know."

"Of course, I know!" He just tended to ignore that fact.

"But did you know? I still love you. Flaws included." She knelt and affectionately kissed the back of his hand still locked with hers. It was a picture of a prince courting a princess with her as the former.

"Don't do that in public! Someone might see us."

"It's okay."

"It's not!"

"Oh, by the way! Have lunch with me later, okay? Let's see… Somewhere no one else would see us like –"

"The corner of the school where not even the grass would touch."

"You know that place? Wait, how did you know I was thinking of that?"

"I'm a god. I have my ways."

"Great! I'll see you later then."

"Hey, I didn't even agree to it!"

"Oh, right. I already know you'll come but if you insist, will you come?"

"What do you mean that you know I'll come?"

"Exactly that. Because you're Keima-kun, the person I love." She was as loud as she was daring when it comes to professing her love. "And even if you didn't come, we could still go on a date after class."

Even though he hated being put in this position, being forced to go on multiplayer mode, being the heroine without his consent, he had to admit, there was some sense of comfort with its familiarity. After today's experience, he realized that he wouldn't have it any other way. Wait, that came out wrong. Of course he would want another route! Bring him back to the 2D world! But REAL has its limits so that was out of the question. He figured that he just didn't like the idea of characters being modified without any explanation. Games with that were the worst.

There was more to Yui than any other girl and while she acted like a boy she certainly wasn't going for becoming a man. More than a girl, less than a man, huh? Kind of like him being more than a god, less than a human. And in a way, they were alike. Was that why he rejected the idea of change in their dynamics? Probably. Or probably something even more.

_I'll think about you._

"I'll think about it."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

Possible continuation

"A REAL loop?"

"I thought we could eat lunch together."

"But why here?"

"This may sound selfish but I really wanted it to be just us. No one else."

Keima just stared at her long and hard until her words finally sunk in. "How boring." Recycled dialogue and what's worse is that Yui is the one using his offense type lines. He took out his PFP and was already regretting why he had even agreed to this in the first place.

Yui blinked a few times until a thought hit her. "I see… Would Keima-kun rather eat lunch in-game?"

"Of course! Games are the only nourishment I need!" As if there was any other answer to that question.

"That's fine too."

"What?" He paused. This definitely caught him off guard.

"Eat with me – in 2D."

"No. What does that even mean? And don't say it like that as if you're proposing already!"

The bold girl just grinned and pulled out a PFP Slim from her pocket. Then she started button mashing as if she was playing a fighting game but really she was just setting up the something. Keima, now curious, peered over and clearly did not expect this from her.

"I understand. An MMO game does technically uphold my ethics." She definitely did her study on his parameters. "However, a dating MMO is no better than an online dating site. Even though I am meeting within the 2D, these are all in fact, still REAL people." He will not be so easily fooled by such treacherous games. REAL have no right to pretend to be 2D!

"I already knew that from the start. I already knew that you would be against it in the first place." She hummed.

"Then why bother?"

"Because I'm not asking you to eat with my playable character."

"You aren't making any sense."

"I've done my research too, you know. This is a special dating MMO." She then took his hands and guided him on his PFP like how she would teach him how to drum if he just took her offers. Very intimate and very warm.

It was dizzying to Keima and he blamed his losing consciousness why he's absolutely stunned by her actions. She's too close! And he's too out of it. These are probably _those_ type of feelings found in games. Did he just submit himself to something or worse yet, did he just admit something? Focus! He's probably too light-headed to concentrate. That must be it. That should be it. But why does his mind keep shouting at him that her hands are on his and that they feel soft and warm and reminded him just how nice they felt? Thankfully, he didn't dwell on this thought for too long as her line brought him back to his senses.

"Once you hit a certain level, you can easily convert your character's data into an NPC."

"Which means…" This Yui in-game is a certified 2D girl!

"You'll eat lunch with me now, right? Well, the pixel version of me." She squeezed his hands.

"Let go of me. If there's anything I can do independently it's playing games." He jerked her away from him as he flushed. Men aren't capable of such word. Blame the dizziness.

"Sure, just don't mind me then." She smiled cheekily and settled with just watching him. Delight practically radiated from her.

"Stop looking! I can't play right with you staring like that!" Too distracting! Wait, why does he even pay attention? Ignore, Keima, ignore! This girl is a very destructive force. Avoid contact.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot how sensitive you get when you play."

"I am not sensitive!" That is an attribute never to be associated with a guy.

"But I really want to see if you're eating with me."

"Negative. This is a private moment between me and the 2D girl." He didn't spare her a glance but he knew – "What are you smiling at?" She always did smile and that he could recall her grin even when his eyes are closed but he would never admit to.

"I'm just happy Keima-kun is enjoying his time with me."

"What gave you that idea!"

Well, if this was a loop then that would mean that her bento is no different. Handmade and admittedly delicious. Maybe it was the fact that it was hers or maybe because it just wasn't his. Maybe a little of both. Or maybe it was just something on an entirely different level. Maybe that something would explain why she was so ecstatic when he said it.

"Hey, feed me while I play."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

This is my third (my worst) and probably my last Yui fic until anything new happens with Yui in the manga._ If you have ideas or requests, I may consider to write them when I get the time :D_

If you're updated with the manga, this is right before the part where Keima goes back into the past. Hence, my use of the hallucinations/dreams that Keima gets when he enters the school grounds.  
This is also the hardest of all the three and of all the fics I've ever written. I am what you would call tomboyish with little feminine fibers in me. I have experience writing feminine characters before but not the epitome of femininity like Yui (before conquest). So I did my best and I apologize if it's not meeting your expectations.  
I also realized that some people don't like Yui (after conquest) and prefer her feminine self. Of course, personally I love the new Yui but the old Yui is still Yui so I had to at least try and put her in a fic.

_To all of the wonderful guests/anons (non-account users) who review my fics, I'm devastated that I cannot reply to you all. Please, let us meet in deviantart or elsewhere, I would really love to talk to you._

I've been receiving a lot of requests to do a multi-chapter story and such but I cannot promise anything. It's hard to maintain updates with my hectic schedule and though I would really like to write one, it takes time for me to plan out everything. So to answer those questions, we'll see. Total estimated chapters would be 5-13.

**Anyways, happy birthday to Yui! Her birthday is on October 10 and mine's on the 6th (so it's over, haha!). Visit my deviantart since I drew 2 fanarts of her just for the occasion. 3**

_Hope somewhere you at least enjoyed some part of this. I still did. :D_


End file.
